1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to computer aided devices enabling deaf or voice-impaired people to communicate.
2. Description of the Related Art
Computer aid devices for deaf or voice-impaired persons fall into two categories. The first type avoids the need for the production of speech. For example, a computer can interpret hand positions signed by deaf people, or can allow deaf people to type messages which can be transmitted over telephone lines. The second type of device teaches the deaf to speak understandably. But in using the second category, the voice impaired person may not be able to learn to speak understandably, and a deaf person may find learning difficult and time consuming.
For both deaf and voice impaired, the user effort may be extensive and results may be embarrassing. However, it is important to recognize that deaf or voice-impaired people can utter sounds in a reasonably consistent fashion.